You're Not Alone
by Mrs.DimitriBelikov287
Summary: This takes place after Shadow Kiss and Dimitri is not turned. :D Dimitri and Tasha are getting married but before that happens, how much can go wrong? Many surprises and unexpected twist are about to happen! Rated T for swearing!
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of this except for any new characters ; ) Richelle Mead does….unfortunately. **

Prologue

It was three years after the attack. Three years after Dimitri left me. After that night in the cabin I thought we were going to be together…I thought wrong. He said we couldn't be together…he said it wasn't right.

**Flashback**

I walked into the gym happy as usually since that night in the cabin. I had saved the love of my life barely by that dumb blonde strigoi and I was finally getting to be with the main I loved. I was happy. I looked around the gym for Dimitri but was surprised that he was not here. Wow that's a first I was always the one that was late. I decided to get started on my warm ups for when he did come in. I ran out to the track and started out on my 20 laps. While I was running I noticed Alberta walking towards me.

"Hey Alberta. Do you know where Dim- Guardian Belikov is?" I asked her. She looked up at me with sad…almost pitying eyes.

"Guardian Belikov wanted me to give this to you." Was all she said while handing me an envelope and walking away. I looked down at the envelope and all it said was Roza on the front. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear my beloved Roza, _

_I love you. I hope you know that, and after what happened when the academy was attacked I have decided to take Tasha's still standing offer. _

_I know I said, Roza that I would just switch positions and everything would be fine and we could have a relationship. But this is not true; no matter what I would always put you first…it doesn't matter if we would have different charges. You would and will always be first in my head and heart. _

_I know me leaving will crush you, but it's for the best, and one day I hope you can understand my reasoning. Do not blame Tasha. Do not blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. Blame me. I have to protect you, I have to keep you alive, and the only way to do that is to leave you. _

_You will forever be in my heart. I will never forget you, and I will love you forever. I wish we could be together. I love you._

_I love you forever and a day,_

_Love Dimitri Belikov._

I read the letter and fell to the ground. Dimitri had left me, Dimitri had left me. That's all I could think of. Oh my god. I got up and ran to my room as fast as I could; ignoring the weird looks I was getting from everyone. When I got to my room I ran in and slammed the door then jumped onto my bed. I cried for hours and hours and didn't let anyone in my room. I sat on my bed and endured the worst pain of my life. Being alone, like I always would be.

**End of Flashback**

Thinking about Dimitri still brought back a pain in my heart. In a way I did forgive him, but I still think we could have figured out a way to be together. But in another way I am soooo mad at him, next time I see him I wanna kick his ass to next year. Because he left me with something. Who knew that a dhampir could get another dhampir…pregnant?

Ya I got pregnant. You're probably sitting there shocked right now. Oh ya I was too. I was mad that he left me to raise a child all by myself. He didn't know at the time but he would know by now but he still didn't contact me or say anything to me. I haven't even seen him since the day I found out he left. Christian and Lissa had told Tasha, so I wouldn't doubt she had told Dimitri.

Nine months after that day in the cabin, I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world. Elena Lissa Hathaway. She was the light of my darkness. I loved her so much and would do anything for her. Lissa and Christian loved her just as much as I did. When I found out I was pregnant I told Lissa and Christian everything that happened between me and Dimitri. Even though they both weren't too happy about it they still visited them, because that was Christian's only family left. I stayed behind each time with my little angel.

That little girl still amazed me. She was so perfect. She had Dimitri's hair, eyes, and mouth. But everything else was mine. She acted like a combination of both of us. She liked to get in trouble but she still had that seriousness I had not seen in any other three year old. She understood things.

After I had graduated, thankfully with Alberta's help, I went on maternity leave after being assigned as Lissa's guardian. We went to live at court, where I had Elena. I then went back as Lissa's guardian but since we are at court and the wards are so strong I don't have to be with Lissa every second of every day, so I can still be a good mother to Elena. That is where we live now.

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Should I keep going? Review! The green button is calling you! **

**287 **


	2. Realization

**Here's Chapter 1 :D Review!**

Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep Beep… _I opened my eyes after shutting off the damn alarm clock. Ugh 7 am was wayyyyy to early to be getting up.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them quickly thinking of something. _If 7 is too early, then why am I waking up?_ Oh shit. I had been trying to forget about this day since we had gotten the invitation a couple of months ago. Today we were flying to Russia for Dimitri's and Tasha's wedding. I had said I didn't wanna go, but I knew I had to. The invitation had said…

_To Mr. and Mrs. Christian Ozera (_yes Christian and Lissa had gotten married. Shocker…not)_ and Rosemarie Hathaway. _

_You are invited to the wedding of Dimitri Belikov and Natasha Ozera on July 18 in Baia, Russia. _

_R.. By: June 20__th__. _

_Hope to see you there. _

Ya HE had put my frikin name on the invitation…the nerve of that…b******. Ya I was mad. I had to bring my little Elena to. Ugh oh

I got off my bed and went into Elena's room to get up. I started shaking her tiny shoulders and she popped up.

"nooooooo" she said.

"Yes, Elena we have to get up right now. You can sleep on the plane." I said to her. Awww she looked to cute.

"Do we get to see daddie?" my cute little girl said. Ya I know your probably thinking why you would tell her that her dad left…well like I said she knew things I didn't always want her to know.

"Um…yes we do. But what did you promise you would do." I asked.

"Not to tell daddie that I'm his daughter." She said.

"Yep" I said, getting her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out to wear. I got her dressed and put her in front of the TV with SpongeBob on while I went to take a quick shower. I took a shower got dressed in sweatpants and a shirt and combed my hair out. I walked out and went to the kitchen/ living room.

"What'd you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Doughnut!" She yelled. Yep she was just like me when it came to eating. I brought her a doughnut and we both sat down and ate in front of the TV. Once we were done I made sure that we had everything we needed packed.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Did you bring Fluffy?" she asked me. Fluffy was her build-a-bear bunny that Tasha and Dimitri had made for her and sent it when she was born. Much to my disappointment she had decided that it was her favorite stuffed animal. Although it was kind of sweet…maybe she just knew her father had touched something of hers, and she didn't wanna let it go.

"Of course, how could I forget fluffy you silly goose!" I said then ran over to her and started to tickle her.

"Ahhh…mommie…I'm….sorry…" she stuttered out while she was giggling uncontrollably. I stopped giggling and stepped back.

"Okay." I said. She looked up at me and stuck her little tongue out. Yep soooo something I would do…ha she had learned that from me.

I picked her up and walked towards the door where are suitcases were.

"Time to go see your father." I mumbled, and walked out the door.

**Sooooo there's chapter 1 or 2 w/e you wanna call it. **

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**Review! Plzzzzz **

**It's also come to my attention from my friend (MrsAdrianIvashkov15) that it's not the little green button it's the little blue button! Well it used to be green srry haha.**

**So the little BLUE button is calling you **

**287 **


	3. Plane Ride

**Thank you for the reviews! :D I only had the prologue up for an hour and I got a bunch of story alerts and a couple of reviews! Yaaaaa. Now for the usual…I don't own any of this except for the new character blah blah blah richelle mead does :/ And I don't own the Lryics or the song…**

Elena and I walked the very long walk down to Lissa's apartment. Ha just kidding they live in the apartment over from us. Fire-boy just couldn't get enough of me and my charms. Without knocking, Elena and I just walked in. I mean we practically lived here. We were there all the time.

"Auntie Lissi!" Elena yelled running into Lissa's arms. Lissa picked up Elena and gave her a bone- crushing hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" lissa asked her only niece.

"Good. Mommie says were gonna see daddie. Is it true?" she asked. Ugh god why'd she have to ask that.

"Yes Elena it's true. But we can't tell your daddie because of…some reason you can learn when you get older." Lissa said. Phew she blew over that one. I just hope my little smartie will fall for it.

"Well fine, but I'm not too happy bout it." Elena said with her pouty face on. Psh neither am I. Lissa looked over at me with a sad smile. She knew how hard this was going to be on me. Elena got down from Lissa and ran into the living room to watch some TV. Lissa walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Rose, how bout I take Elena for the plane ride there and you can just relax?" Lissa asked me as she pulled away from our hug. That'd be nice but I couldn't just make her take my child like that, I was supposed to take care of her not the other way around.

"No Lissa I can't just let you take care of her for me-" I started but Lissa cut me off with a stern face.

"No I would love to take her for you, you need to relax." Lissa stated. Even though Lissa was just a small moroi I knew she wouldn't give up until she got her way so I just nodded. I looked around and noticed that Christian wasn't here.

"So where's Fireboy?" I asked her.

"Christian is taking our luggage to the jet so that he won't have to make two trips while were here because of all your luggage." She said while looking at our pile of luggage at the door.

"Well excuse me for packing some stuff." I said sarcastically. "You probably have more stuff then we do combined." Lissa looked down guiltily.

"Ya maybe." She said just as the front door slammed shut and fire-boy walked in. Elena squealed from the living room and ran into Christian's waiting arms. I hated to admit it but Christian was going to be a great dad.

"Chrissssiieeee!" Elena yelled.

"Lenaaaa!" Christian yelled picking her up and spinning her. He put her down and looked up at me.

"Hey Rose, I see your ready to go." He said eyeing out bags.

"Yes! I know we have a lot of bags." I said. Christian looked at me and smirked.

"Mommie when are we going to leave?" Elena whined. I picked her up and looked up at Christian and Lissa.

"Well were ready, you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yep. Let's go." Christian said going to grab some bags. Christian grabbed three, I grabbed one because I was holding Elena, Elena grabbed her Dora backpack, and Lissa grabbed my carryon bag. We walked down to the runway in silence and got on the plane. We left our bags with the flight attendant and then walked to the front of the plane.

"Okay Rose you can go to the front of the plane and relax and we'll be in the back. Just relax and don't think of anything. We'll come get you when were landing." Lissa told me.

"Fine." I said and bent down to Elena's height to give her a hug. "Be a good girl for Mommie and don't cause any trouble." I told her. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Momma I'm gonna be a good girl" she said sternly. She was just too cute sometime. I let go of her and Christian came up to me and gave me a hug. Wo.

"It's going to be fine Rose. Don't stress. You have us, you're real family." Christian whispered into my ear. He pulled back and I gave him a reassuring smile. I really appreciated his support but I really didn't know if I was going to be okay. I walked over to Lissa and she gave me a hug and sent me to the front of the plane. I passed by a couple of guardians that I didn't know and gave them a nod of respect which they returned. I sat down in one of the big cushiony chairs and pulled my ipod out of my carry on. I put my headphones and turned on the music. The first song that came on was "You're Not Alone" By Saosin. One of my favorite songs. I listened to the lyrics and looked out the plane window.

_It's just like him__  
__To wander off in the evergreen park__  
__Slowly searching__  
__For any sign of the ones he used to love__  
__He says he's got nothing left to live for__  
__(He says he's got nothing left)__  
__And this time I think you'll know_

I don't know if I was going to be able to do it. I was going to have to watch the man I loved and the father of my child marry another woman. I never thought he would do this to me.__

_You're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know__  
__You can make it out__  
__You will live to tell_

But the song is wrong. I am alone. There isn't more to it. He didn't love me and he used me, and then he left me. He left me like I was a cheap nothing to him.__

_She's just like him__  
__Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies shes been fed__  
__She's searching for no one (but herself)__  
__Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is here__  
__And this time I think you'll know_

Tasha…she took him. Why do the moroi always have the happy endings and I don't?__

_You're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know__  
__You can make it out__  
__You will live to tell_

He left me…he left me…I can't make it out. My little angel is all I have now. I was balling my eyes out now rolled into a ball trying to keep myself together. __

_You're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know__  
__You can make it out__  
_I can't…but I have to. I have to do it for Elena and Lissa and Christian. But no one else. I have to keep up the charade for them._  
__(There is more to know)___

_We're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know__  
__You can make it out__  
__You will live to tell__  
_I won't really live after this, I will always be a shell to what I used to be. I will never be the same.

___(So tell them)__  
_

No I can't.

___You're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know__  
__You can make it out (make it out)__  
__You will live to tell (live to tell)_

I am alone. I am alone. I whispered to myself. __

_You're not alone__  
__There is more to this I know (and I know)__  
__You can make it out__  
__You will live to tell [ x2 ]_

Nothing will change this…nothing. __

_You are not alone__  
__You're not, you're not alone_

I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. The cold hard truth was the only thing that would help me I thought as I fell into a deep deep sleep.

**I tried to make it as long as possible. But I find I can't ever right long chapters. I'll try to update soon, maybe even tonight. :D Review!**

**287**


	4. It's Show Time

**Usual disclaimers apply…obviously. Yaaa I finished another chapter! :D**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I moved the hair out of my face and looked up to might I say a veryyyy hot guy. He had blue eyes and brown hair and was verryyyyyyyyyyy muscular which you could tell under his shirt.

"Uh…hi?" I said.

"Princess asked me to wake you up." He said.

"Oh okay." I stuck out my hand. "My names Rose." He shook my hand.

"My names Cameron." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "We will be landing in thirty minutes." He told me then walked away. Well geez that was…weird. Well anyway better go find my angel before we land. I walked to the back of the plane and found my angel sleeping on the couch and Christian and Lissa sitting next to her watching a movie.

"Hey guys." I said getting rid of any of my thoughts before I fell asleep. It was time for the façade.

"Hey Rose. You feeling any better?" Lissa asked. Time for operation lie my ass off.

"Oh ya I feel a lot better. I think I just needed some rest and to just relax. Thanks for taking care of Elena." I lied smoothly. From the look on their faces they believed it, as I knew they would. I have always been a good liar.

Just then the pilot came on "We will be landing in Moscow in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts as we make our descent. Thank you." I sat down next to my little angel and fastened my seatbelt.

"Elena…Elena…It's time to wake up." I whispered into her ear. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"How much longa mommie?" she asked.

"Were landing in less than five minutes that's why I had to wake you up." I answered, and then I thought about it. .GOD. In less than five minutes I am going to be heading to the place where Dimitri is…oh SHIT! Elena must have felt me stiffen and said "Mommie its okay." I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. I instantly felt calmer. She had that effect on me.

"Thanks sweetheart." I whispered.

"Soooo Rose. How'd you like the guy that woke you up?" Lissa asked me with a smile. Ohhhh now I get why she sent him to wake me up.

"Well Lissa I sure enjoyed the view." I laughed.

"Good." Was all she said. I then felt the plane start to descent and I went silent. I was aware that they were talking around me but I ignored it. Deep breath…deep breath I thought. You can do this. He chose this…it was his decision you can't do anything about it.

"Rose...Rose?" Christian said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ya." I said.

"Well you kind of spaced out for a minute so I thought that there was something wrong. Are you sure you okay?" he asked me.

"Ya I'm fine…I just was thinking about something." I said with a big fake ass smile. And guess what he fell for it!

"Okay. So my aunt sent someone to pick us up but I'm not sure who and they're going to bring us the hotel where…there getting married." Christian said gliding over avoiding saying his name.

"Guys you can say Dimitri's name in front of me. I'm not that fragile." I said.

"I know, but we just didn't wanna make you sad." Lissa said.

"Ya momma Chrissie was just trying to make you happier." Elena piped in. Damn she was too cute.

"Well fine thanks Christian." I said. Insert fake smile here. He just gave me one of his famous smirks and sat back. I felt the plane land and I frowned.

"Rose it's going to be fine. We'll be there when you see him. You're not going to ever be alone with him." Lissa said.

"Lissa that's not what I'm frownin' about." I lied. "It's that fact that I don't want him to find out about this little cutie right here. I know you probably think that it's wrong but I don't think it is. I don't want him to just come back to me because of a kid, I want him to come back to me because he loves me and since I know that's never going to happen, I don't think he should know that he has a kid. I'm sorry Elena but I am the mother and I would prefer for you not to meet your father properly with him knowing. I'm truly sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't me-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have said that I'm the one that should be sorry." I said. She just nodded her head 'no' but gave up.

"Momma please don't be sad. I don't mind not having a dada. I have Chrissie and Lissi to make up for it. When I meet him I'm to be nice like you taught me but nothing more. He made my momma sad and he doesn't deserve to have me or you." My wonderful daughter said. I couldn't have said it better.

"Thanks sweetie." I said. I gave her a big kiss on the cheek and started to unbuckle us. "Time to get this over with." We grabbed our things and walked off the plane. I pointed out the driver and we walked over to meet him. He told us his name was Paul and that he would be driving us to the hotel where the wedding was being held. No shit. I laughed silently in my head. I must have had a weird smile on my face as we got in the car because Lissa asked "Rose you okay."

I laughed a little "Ya I just thought of something." I said as we started to pull away from the air strip. Paul was talking about all the landmarks and Lissa, Christian, and Elena were all talking with him so I just zoned out.

Dimitri was right. This place wasn't an 'arctic wasteland', not even close to it. There were shops in town with people walking around with green grass and parks and trees surrounding it. The buildings had beautiful painting and architecturally things that I had no clue what they were but they sure were beautiful. This place was beautiful.

When we pulled up to the hotel, who knows how long after we left the airport, I started getting really nervous again but I just held Elena's hand and ignored the feeling that it gave me. We got out of the car and my mouth dropped open. WOW! This place was beyond beautiful. In the front it had a water fountain with gardens surrounding it leading up to the entrance. The building itself was huge. I wondered if they had rented the whole thing…oh wow that's a lot of people. That just made me even more nervous. We walked into the building and were greeted by I'm guessing the Belikov's because they looked just like him. Ouch.

"Hello I'm Olena and this is Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Paul, Zoya, and Babushka." Olena, Dimitri's mother said pointing out each person. She shook all our hands and gave the respectable bows where needed when she got to me she looked down at Elena and her eyes opened in shock. I guess she noticed the resemblance. I just hope she didn't mention it.

"Oh wow what a beautiful little girl you have here. What's your name?" Olena asked.

"Elena Lissa Hathaway." My little angel said.

"Hathaway?" Olena asked. She looked up at me.

"So you must be Rose?" she asked me while surprising me and giving me a huge hug. I returned the hug awkwardly.

"Uhh yes I am." I said. Olena turned towards the rest of the family and said something in Russian. They all squealed and came and gave me hugs, even the scary looking grandmother.

"Were so happy to meet you Roza, Dimka talks about you so much." She exclaimed. I was shocked I didn't even think they would know about me.

"No mama he wouldn't shut up about her sometimes." Viktoria said. I laughed fakely and looked back at Lissa. Her eyes held sadness and she came to the rescue for me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Belikov. But little Elena is very tired from the flight and we were wondering if you could show us to our rooms?" Lissa asked very politely.

"Oh I'm so sorry how rude of me. You guys must be tired. I'll show you immediately to your rooms. And dear you may all call me Olena. Mrs. Belikov makes me feel old." She said. I smiled sadly and looked down at Elena. She pulled my arm and I picked her up.

"Oh dear Rose do you mind sharing a room with Viktoria?" Olena asked me.

"Oh that's fine." I said. Viktoria looked like the kind of girl I would easily get along with.

"yesssssss" she squealed while grabbing my arm and dragging me and Elena upstairs. I looked back to see Lissa and Christian with sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"So Rose? Is that you're daughter or are you just babysitting." Viktoria asked.

"Oh Elena is mine." I said.

"Oh well I just thought since you look so young." She stumbled.

"Oh it's fine. You're right. I'm twenty actually. But I had Elena when I was seventeen." I said.

"I see." She said. "Do you mind me asking who the father is?" she asked. Ugh oh. Just make up some lame lie! Rose you can do this.

"A one night stand." I whispered to her so Elena couldn't hear. She just smiled knowingly and dropped the subject.

"Momma I'm tired." Elena whispered with her head on my shoulder.

"Yes I know sweet heart you'll get in bed real soon." I told her. We stopped walking in front of a door and Viktoria unlocked it and walked in. The room was as beautiful as expected. The room was big with a little lounge area and a small kitchen and dining area. There look to be to doors on the left and another one on the right.

"There's two bathrooms in here. The door on the right, and the second door on the left and the first door right there." She said pointing. "Is the bedroom. There's two queens in there, but if you'd like I could just sleep on the couch out here and you and you daughter could have the bedroom." She stated.

"No you can have one bed and I'll take the other. Me and Elena don't mind sharing."

"Okay." She said. "You're luggage should be here soon. I'll let you two sleep off the jet lag and i'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Vikki said.

"Thanks." I said. I yawned, and Viktoria giggled. I walked into the bedroom placed the already asleep Elena under the covers and tucked her in. I walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers without even taking my shoes off and fell into a deep sleep.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! Yaaa. Next chapters going to be in Dimitri's POV :D Review! :D **

**287**


	5. The Park

**I'm on a roll! Three chapters in one night! Woooo**

**Okay so I got a review asking why didn't Dimitri go back to Rose when he found out she was pregnant and the answer is..**

**Doesn't mean Tasha told him the truth about whose baby it is. She could have said that Rose just randomly slept with a moroi because dhampirs having kids with other dhampirs isn't supposed to happens so Dimitri wouldn't second guess it…but idk you'll have to see. :D**

**Normal disclaimers apply…**

DPOV

I was walking around the hotel aimlessly and just looking around. I can't believe I was actually going through with this. I was going to marry Tasha when I was completely in love with Rose. But this was the right thing to do. The only way to protect her was to leave her. It hurt but I did it for her. I missed her so much and thought about her every day before I went to bed and every morning when I woke up. I woke up next to Tasha much to my dismay. We had had sex a couple of times but it was nothing compared to what happened in the cabin. It was just something that was expected from me I guess. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't know what to think. Tasha had told me that Rose had gotten pregnant and had a kid but she didn't say who the father was. I didn't know what to think. I don't know whose kid it was but I was jealous. That was supposed to be my kid, even thought it wasn't possible. I loved her how could she do this to me? Wo you left her…she deserves to move on…but if my math is right she must have slept with the father of the kid when I just left. Now that kind of put a damper on my already shitty ass mood.

I noticed Tasha walking down the hall and she walked up to me. "Hey Dimkaaa" she said. I resisted a flinch, I hated that nickname. I put on a fake smile and answered.

"Hey Tasha whats up?" I asked. Ughh right now I just wanted to be alone!

"Well I was just going to meet Christian who just go here with Lissa and Rose." I froze. Holy fucking shit! No one told me she was coming! How was I going to do this? She'd probably be all over the father of her child and ohhhhhh goddd. Three years and I still didn't think I would be able to act normal around her and her kid.

"Oh ha that's great." I said as calmly as I could with a big fake ass smile. She fell for it.

"I know isn't it!" she squealed. "We haven't seen them in like forever!" she was practically jumping up and down by now. Ohhh geez fuck this was gonna be great. I hope you noted the sarcasm there.

"Well are you gonna come with me to go meet them now!" she asked. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt…not. But I'd have to see her some time.

"Ya sure." I said with the most enthusiasm I could muster. She started walking the other way down the hallway and I followed. Deep breaths. In…out…in…out…in…out…Tasha ran down the hallway and straight at Christian and Lissa. I knew that they must both know about what happened between me and Rose because every time they came to visit us…let's just say they weren't the nicest and noted that they weren't too fond of me.

I looked around to see if I could see Rose but she wasn't here. Phewwww.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." Christian said with a frown on his face. See I told you he didn't like me.

"Christian what have I said…Dimka is practically your Uncle now you can call him Dimitri." Tasha said to Christian.

"Ya I know." He said.

"Hello Dimitri." Lissa said. You could see the hatred in her eyes.

"Hello Lissa." I said politely.

"Where's Rose?" Tasha asked. Good, I didn't wanna ask that but I sure wanted to know.

"Rose and Elena went to their room with Viktoria to take a nap before dinner." Lissa said sneaking a small glance in my direction. Dinner…I can't wait.

"Oh good" Tasha breathed. "I thought for a minute they weren't coming! I wanted to see Elena…maybe then Dimka will open up to the idea of having kids." Fuck! Did she just say that? Oh My God. From the look on Christian and Lissa's face I guess she did. Ya not happening…the only person I wanted to have kids with, I couldn't have kids with. Lissa looked pissed off and Christian looked like he was about to murder me. Okaaaay.

"Anyhow." Tasha said awkwardly "I'm going to check in with the wedding planners. I'll see you later Christian, Lissa." She came up to me and leaned into whisper in my ear. "Maybe we can try for kids later on tonight." She said trying to be seductive. My mouth dropped open and I guess she took it as I was excited but…I wasn't. She walked away giggling. I shuddered; I guess I'll have to make it a late night with my friends tonight by 'accident'.

"Well Guardian Belikov we have other things to attend to so we'll see you later." Christian said.

"Uh yes…bye Christian, Lissa." I nodded to them and then walked away. I really hoped they didn't tell Rose what Tasha just said.

I was walking around once more and I ran into my mom. She came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hello Dimka." She said. The nickname wasn't bad when she said it.

"Hello mama." I said.

"I met Lissa and Christian today." She told me. "I also met Rose and her daughter Elena." Ugh oh. "You're description of Roza didn't do her justice. She is very beautiful on the outside and I can tell in the inside. Her daughter is also very beautiful and I can tell that she is going to be one trouble maker with the boys." I laughed a little remembering what trouble Roza had never mind her daughter.

"Yes I would think that her daughter would be just like her." I said sadly.

"Dimka…I hope you're doing the right thing." She stated. I don't know how my mom knew it, but she knew that I loved Rose and Tasha only as a friend. I had never said anything about that but maybe it was just the way I talked about Rose sometimes…which trust me was often.

"Me too mama…me too." I said.

"Well I know you'll do the right thing. Have a good thinking walk; I'll see you at supper." She said and walked away after kissing me on the cheek. I set off on my walk again…wow this had been an eventful walk so far. I walked past a door when it opened and out walked my sister, Viktoria, balancing a beautiful child on her hip.

"Hey Viktoria." I said. "What'd we have here?" I asked.

"Oh hey Dimka." She said. "This is Elena." She said. I froze. This was Rose's child. I looked down and noted how beautiful the little girl was. She looked up at me and I looked into eyes that were familiar to me, but I just couldn't place them. She opened her arms motioning me to take her out of Viktoria's arms and I did. She gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why hello there Elena." I said.

"Hi Dimitri." She said politely. Awww she was too adorable. Damn I was getting soft.

"Awwww she likes you." Viktoria said. I just smiled.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. I wondered why Viktoria had her but Rose was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Roses just taking a nap. Lena woke up and came out to sit with me in the living room and I was going to take her to the park across the street." She said.

"Are you coming with us Dimitri?" Elena asked. Well it wouldn't hurt as long as Viktoria left Rose a note.

"I guess I could." I said and Elena squealed. She was too cute. "Vikki go write a note for Rose though we don't want her thinking someone kidnapped her kid." Viktoria went back inside wrote Rose a note and grabbed her coat along with Elena's and then we walked outside and walked across the street to the park. It was the in the middle of the afternoon so we still had a couple of hours before to go before it got to risky to be out here.

When we got to the park Elena immediately ran up the stairs to go down the slide. Viktoria ran up to go down with her while I sat by a bench nearby occasionally looking around for anyone suspicious. I looked up at Elena and smiled. She had the biggest smile on her face and she was giggling nonstop. I saw someone come up and sit down next to me. It was a girl that looked a little younger than me. She had brown hair and blue eyes. I guess you could say she was pretty but Roza was still prettier.

"Hi my names Audrey." The girl said sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"My names Dimitri." I said letting my accent slip through.

"Is that you're daughter up there because she's very beautiful." She said while looking up at where Elena was running around.

"Uh nope she's not my daughter. She's my friends daughter, I was just watching her for a few hours." I said. Not that it's any of her business if that's my daughter…geez nosy humans.

"Oh I just thought since she looked so much like you that she was yours." She exclaimed. She was right that was weird. I didn't wanna think about that right now though so I just ignored the fact that she looked so much like me.

"Nope." I said.

"Well then her mother must be very beautiful." She said. She was right; Roza was the most beautiful women I had ever met.

"She is very beautiful." I told her. I looked down frowning that I had been so dumb enough to let her go. I fucked up big time. I wish she could know that…but it was the right thing for me to stay with Tasha.

"I didn't mean to get you upset or anything." The girl told me.

"No it's fine I was just thinking about something I have to do later on this week." I lied.

"Oh okay well it was nice to meet you Dimitri. Maybe I'll see you around." She said then walked before I could say anything.

Little Elena ran towards me and I caught her before she ran right into me.

"Dimka can you come push me on the swings while Vikki goes to the bathroom." She asked me with the cute wide eyes. Viktoria came up behind me and gave me the same eyes with less effect.

"I would love to." I said. Elena squealed and then Viktoria started walking towards the bathrooms.

"Come on Dimka let's go." Elena said grabbing my hand and pulling my hand towards the swings. I placed her in one and started pushing it.

"Dimka?" she asked.

"Yes Elena." I said.

"Why'd you put momma through so much pain?" she asked. I was shocked that she would ask that. She was so young. I felt so bad. She shouldn't have seen that.

"I didn't mean to put your mom in so much pain sweetheart."I told her truthfully. "I left your mom because even though I love her we can't be together. As much I wish we could its best if she is with someone who when there together in public there not shunned and to be with someone she can have kids with and be happy with."

"So you do love mama?" she asked me excitedly.

"Yes I love your mom more than anything in the world." I said. She clapped her hands and told me to push her higher. So I did. Viktoria came back a couple of minutes later and stopped next to me.

"You ready to go Dimka?" she asked.

"Yep." I said. I stopped pushing Elena and she slowed down until I pulled her out of the swing and put her on my shoulders.

"Woooo I can see everything from here!" She yelled in amusment. Ha she's too cute. I took her off my shoulders then placed her on the ground while we started walking back across the street. I noticed Elena kept yawning so I picked her back up so her head was resting on my shoulder. We walked back up to their room and I was going to hand Elena to Viktoria but she wouldn't let go of me so I just walked into their room. Viktoria pointed out the bedroom so I walked in and stopped immediately.

There was Rose sleeping on the bed. She looked just as beautiful if not more since the last time I had seen her. I pulled back the sheets on the bed and placed Elena down on them. I pulled off her little shoes and then placed the blanket on top of her. I kissed her forehead and then went and kneeled next to Roza.

"I love you Roza, and I always will. I'm sorry I am doing this to you. But this is for the best. I love you forever and a day." I told her then kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

**Finished! Yaaaaa that's a lot of writing for a day. It's 12:30 am here and I have to go to school tomorrow! Ahhhh. So should the next chapter be in Dimitri's Pov or Rose's? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but it might be a little while since I have so much homework…hahahahaha good joke huh. I never have homework we don't do jack shit in my classes that's what you get with level 2…anywho…ya but I'll try to get a new one up as soon as possible. :D Review!**

**p.s longest ass chapter I have ever written! :D**

**xoxo megan**


	6. Getting Ready

**Spirit Bounds coming out tomorrow! OMG I'm sooooooooooo excited! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D **

**Normal Disclaimers applied.**

DPOV

I was getting ready for the big dinner that was going on tonight when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Dimka sorry I just forgot my key card." Tasha said walking in. She put her hands on my chest and starting rubbing up and down. "Don't you look handsome." She said. She started to kiss me and I kissed her back reluctantly. But I stopped her when she pushed me towards the bed. Right now was definitely not the time to…well ya know.

"Uh Tasha, I don' think right now is a good time…we have to get down the dining room in twenty minutes." I told her while pushing her away as gently as possible.

"Well it is our wedding dinner so they can wait for us." She said well making a move for me again. Oh my god she wouldn't drop it!

"Well that wouldn't be very nice of us to make them wait…so maybe later on tonight?" I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"Okay Dimka." She told me excitedly with a smile. Oh great…now I had promised her something that I wasn't really willing to do. Greatttt.

"I'm going to head down to the dining room early so that I can help my mom with anything." I told Tasha, giving her a kiss on the forehead then leaving the room.

"Bye Dimka!" she yelled. PHEW I just made it out. Wow I sound like an ass…it's not like I didn't like Tasha, I did really, but I liked her just as a friend nothing more. I walked into the dining room and walked over to my mom.

"Hey momma. Need any help?" I asked.

"No no no hunny it's your wedding you don't have to do a thing. Well since your young would you mind walking up to Viktoria's room to get her." She asked me. Well I do mind but she's my mother so I can't really deny her wishes.

"Yes mother." I said then proceeded to walk upstairs. I walked to the familiar door and knocked. I heard a little girl yell 'I get it' and then someone opened the door. There stood little Elena.

"Dimkaaaa!" she yelled jumping into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Lena." I said. "Do you know where Viktoria is?" I asked.

"Vikki getting ready with momma." She said. Momma…I couldn't wait to see her.

"Could you go get her?" I asked. She nodded and then jumped out of my arms and ran to what I suppose was the bathroom.

'Vikkiiii' I heard her yell from the in the room 'Dimka wants to see you'

Viktoria walked out quickly pushing me out the door. Man I guess I wasn't wanted here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me frantically. Geez I feel welcomed.

"Momma wanted me to come get you for some reason." I told her. She huffed and looked up to me.

"Fine, I was helping Rose get ready but what momma says goes." She told me then proceeded to walk back into the room to I guess tell Rose that she was going down early. She walked back out a few seconds later and started walking down the hall with me. I noticed that she was wearing a blue dress that was tight at the top and flowed out at the bottom with silver high heels on. Her hair was up in some weird girl hair way and she was wearing makeup. She looked very pretty. **(Link for dress on profile)**

"You look very beautiful tonight." I said truthfully.

"Geez it's about time you realized it." She said sarcastically. Ha good one.

"Well if you wanna be that way than fine next time I won't mention it!" I told her fainting mad.

"I'm sorry." She said knowing that I was kidding and I just chuckled a little. I went to sit down next to Viktoria when Tasha came up behind me and said 'no no no' and pushed me over to the sit next to hers. Yaaaa I thought. This night just kept getting better and better.

RPOV

I woke up from my dreamless sleep with someone bouncing on the bed next to me. Elena. She was too cute…but still ughhh I just wanted to sleep.

"Mommie!" she squealed coming over to hug me. What the hell was she in such a great mood for….geez come down Rose. Deep Breaths.

"What's up with all the jumping?" I asked her.

"Vikki took me to the park and I met dada!" she yelled and I froze. She had seen Dimitri…without me…and had gone out without me…wait just a minute! Dimitri would keep her safe! What were you thinking? I calmed down and faked a smile to her.

"That's great!" I said. Just then Viktoria came into the room.

"Good Rose you're awake. Thirty minutes till supper." She told me then walked back into the bathroom.

"Well thanks for telling me!" I told her.

"You're welcome." She yelled back. I walked over to where our suitcases were and took out me and Elena's dresses. Elena's was red and was like a shirt at the top and flowed out mid-stomach with bows and gems on the bottom and gems on the top. **(Link to dress on profile…dress is probably bigger but you get the big picture on what it looks like…sorry it's not described that well) **My dress was also red that was tight at the top and had a bow and a sparkly belt on it and flowed out to about my knees when I wore it. **(Link to dress on profile…once again sorry I'm bad at describing it)** They were both very beautiful.

I quickly pulled on Elena's dress for her with some cute little red flats and put her hair into little pigtails. I placed her in front of the TV that was playing one of my all time favorites Finding Nemo and walked into the bathroom to get myself ready.

I put on my dress, which I might say so myself made me look pretty hot. And quickly combed out my hair. I couldn't do much with it because of the little time I had to get ready but I curled out the ends and just put half of it up. I did my makeup lightly, so it wasn't too noticeable, and looked over to where Viktoria was. She had on blue dress which looked very good on her and she had her hair in a sophisticated bun. She had light makeup on and silver high heels. She looked very pretty. I was just about to say that when someone knocked on the door and Elena yelled 'I get it' I was about to go out to see who it was when I heard a name that made my heart stop. Dimitri.

"Hi Lena." He said to our little angel. "Do you know where Viktoria is?" he asked her. Oh shit I hoped he didn't walk in here! I noticed Viktoria was giving me a weird look because I must have had my eyes wide open. "Everything okay?" she asked me. I just nodded unable to speak. Elena yelled for Viktoria and she walked out. A few seconds later she walked in and told me her mom wanted to see her so she had to go down early. She asked me if I was going to be okay finding the dining room and I said ya, so she left to go with Dimitri.

Dimitri…I was going to see him soon. Ohhhh god. Okay you can do this Rose…you can do this. I was interrupted from my mental chant to Elena coming in the room.

"Momma were gonna be late if you keep standing there." She told me. Awwww wasn't she cute keeping me in line so I wasn't late. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to grab my silver heels. I grabbed her hand and we went to walk out of the room to must I say was I bet going to be a veryyy fun night….not.

Elena POV (when her mom is sleeping after they get back from the park)

I had a plan. I giggled out loud. Momma and dada were idiots. I know momma said that wasn't a nice word but its true. They loved each other but weren't together…that's not cool. I know I told momma I didn't need daddie but the truth was I did need him but I didn't want to make her worry more than she already did.

I loved mommie soooo much. She was the best, she always knew what I needed and her and Aunt Lissi and Uncle Chrissie all spoiled me. Hehe that wasn't so bad. She was the best mommie in the whole world.

For the time I had spent with daddie I also loved him…I didn't really know him that well but he still was my daddie. He was the perfect match for my momma and even my little mind could figure that out.

They both loved each other and I hoped one day that we could be a whole family and daddie would actually know I was his and would be proud of me. I giggled. I had a plan; operation get momma and dada back together.

**Yaaa ending! Sorry it's shorter than the last one but I wanted to put up another chapter before Spirit Bound came out. If I don't update tomorrow or the next day it's probably because I'm reading Spirit Bound :D yaaaaa I'm sooo excited. So how'd you like this chapter with the different views? Bad? Good? A shout out goes to RoseRaksha for giving me the idea to put one part in Elena's view. :D Good idea I never even thought to put one up in her point of view I hoped it was okay. Whose point of view should the next story be in? I was thinking a little bit of both Rose and Dimitri when they first see each other after three years. But what do you think? I also have no idea of what Elena's plan to get her parents back together will be so if you have any ideas plz pm me. :D Thanxsss Review! **

**-Megan **


	7. AN: Srry!

**Sorry this isn't an update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a couple of weeks! I'd say I've been busy but I just really haven't. Ever since reading Spirit Bound it has halted all my previous ideas for this story. I think I'll just wait it out till I get another good idea for where I want this story to go instead of forcing a chapter out. They never come out good. Summer vacation is in like 9 days :D so I'll probably be updating more often do to more time on my hands. Right now I have some stuff going on in my damn head that's really bothering me and I have finals to study for which is frikin hard to when summers around the corner so I really have to concentrate on that right now. I promise I'll try to update as soon as I write a new chapter! **

**Thanxs and sorry for the wait! **

**Megan **


	8. Dinner

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever…finals ughhh lol. It's finally Summer though, so I'll be able to update more often :D **

**Normal Disclaimers Apply. **

DPOV

I was just sitting around waiting for dinner to start while Tasha was talking to me about wedding plans when Rose walked in. WOW. She looked AH-MAZING. Hot. Beautiful. And damn she looked great. She had a red dress on that made her look stunning. I couldn't help but just stare at her. I had made a HUGE mistake. Her and Elena went to sit by Lissa and Christian and I couldn't help but notice that she was avoiding my gaze. I guess that was understandable.

"Dimkaaa." Tasha whined trying to get my attention. The girl just couldn't leave it alone could she?

"Oh sorry Tasha…I just was thinking about something."I said.

"Oh okay…but I think now that everyone else is here we should get started." She told me. Yep this was our engagement party; there was speeches and all the shit like that…greattt. Tasha stood up and started talking. I wasn't really listening I just kept staring at Roza.

"…and I would also like to make an announcement that I just barely found out that I'm pregnant!" Tasha squealed. OH MY FUCKING GOD!

RPOV

I walked into the room that they were having the dinner party in holding Elena's hand, which was the only thing really keeping me in this room. I saw Dimitri staring at me and I couldn't help but stare a little back. He was looking just as good as I remember. His brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail like usual and he was wearing a nice button down shirt and black pants. Boyyy did he look good. You could see his muscles co- Rose Stop! Just go sit down! My mind told me and I followed.

I pulled Elena over to sit by Christian and Lissa. Lissa was giving me reassuring smiles and was holding my hand. I heard Tasha stand up and start to say something but I wasn't really listening, all I could see out of the corner of my eye was Dimitri staring at me. It was starting to get really awkward when I heard Tasha say one of the worst things I think I have ever heard.

"…and I would also like to make an announcement that I just barely found out that I'm pregnant!" She squealed the last part.

I froze. I looked over at Dimitri and he looked as in much shock as I was in. Probably so happy he couldn't talk. He had done it. Got another girl-woman pregnant. He looked over at me but I quickly avoided my eyes and looked over at Lissa and asked her to stay with Elena for the evening. She said sure and started to say something else but I told her I'd talk to her later and stood up. I told Elena that she was staying with Lissa for the evening and to be good. I looked around and everyone was congratulating Tasha and Dimitri so I just stood up and said "I'm not feeling good so I'm going to bed." And walked out of the room.

DPOV

Oh my God! What have I done! I'm not in love with Tasha! I only think of her as a friend. She's having my kid now…I can't just abandon my kid! I looked over at Rose and she was just as frozen as me. Everything was blurry people were congratulating and hugging us but I only had eyes for Rose. She quickly talked to Lissa and Elena and then stood up. "I'm not feeling good so I'm going to be." She said then quickly left.

Is she okay? I thought to myself. I wanted to follow her soooo badly, but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. When everything was calmed down and everybody sat down dinner started.

"Where's Rose?" I heard Tasha ask.

"Momma isn't feeling good." Elena said. Everyone looked over at her and was smiling…I guess she had that effect on people.

"Ohhhh I hope she's alright." Tasha said.

"Oh it's fine she just said she had a headache is all." Lissa said smoothly, but I knew she was lying. Dinner went on in the usual manner with nothing really that big happening. Although it was long. Once it was over, I knew I had to go find Rose.

**Sorry this was realllyyyyy short. I'll probably end up updating tom. I just came out with my idea of where this story was heading a little while ago and wanted to get a chapter out. :D So how was it? Good? Bad? How about Tasha being pregnant? Review Plzzzz!**

**-Megan **


	9. A Reunion and a Plan

**So a lot of people have been asking if Tasha is really pregnant and the answer is yes she is. I know shocker but I just kind of was writing and thought why not? And the rest of the story plot kind of just came together. There were also a lot of questions about some other things but I don't wanna give anything else away so you'll just have to wait and see. :D Thanxs for everyone who reviewed it makes me happy to see that my story is being read. :D So on with the story! **

**Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

DPOV

I was walking around just looking for Rose when I came to a stop. 'Where would Rose go' I thought. She'd wanna get away from here, but not too far where she couldn't get to Elena fast. The park!

I started walking towards the park when I saw that someone was swinging on the swings in a dress. Wow that is so something Rose would do. I walked up to the swing next to her and sat down.

"What are you doing here Dimitri?" She asked.

RPOV (When she left the dining room)

I just had to get out of that room. I was suffocating. I was in so much pain. My heart was breaking for the millionth time, and it was all because of him again. I don't think he really meant to hurt me but I mean he got another girl pregnant! Now I definitely couldn't ever tell him that Elena was his kid. I had been thinking about telling him because I felt bad that I was keeping such a great kid away from him and I understood how hard it was to grow up without a dad, and I didn't want that for Elena. But now he had just royally fucked up.

I found the park across the street and went to sit on a swing and starting swinging. It probably wasn't the best thing to be on in a dress but I could care less really. It was dark out but since the hotel was a moroi one this whole area had a ward around it, damn good thing to.

I was leaning back looking at the stars when I saw someone sit on the swing next to me. At first I thought that it was Lissa or Christian or something but then I realized it was Dimitri. My heart started beating faster.

"What are you doing here Dimitri?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He answered.

"Why would you care?" I answered harshly. I knew I was acting like a total bitch right now but why should he really care, shouldn't he be inside comforting his fiancé and his unborn child.

"I still care about you Rose." he answered softly. I didn't answer I didn't know what to say. "I met Elena." He tells me. "She's beautiful just like you."

"Thanks." I responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" He asked. Ohhhh ughhh shit.

"One-night stand." I answered quickly.

"Oh." He sounded almost defeated.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. This was not the time to tell him at all, he just found out that he was going to be a dad…again.

"Ya I guess." He paused, and then asked. "How old is she?"

"Three."

"Ahhh. She's pretty enthusiastic and just like you." He chuckled a little and I laughed a little too, he had no idea.

"She's going to be a great guardian." I told him. I was starting to relax a little, we were talking like we used to, and I liked it.

"Just like her mom." I blushed. 'And her dad.' I thought.

"Well I had a great teacher." I said to him. He looked over at me and smiled one of his rare real smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your graduation. Tasha had some business to take care of and no matter how much I tried to get her to postpone she said it was important." He was looking down as he said this. Wow that means he did want to go. Maybe he was right and this was the bes- no it really wasn't we didn't get to be a real family. It still wasn't fair.

"It's okay." I told him honestly.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Taking care of Elena and guarding Lissa is all really." I told him.

"Oh ya I heard about that big fight you had that one time. How many did you kill?" I flinched when he said that remembering a big fight we had about a year ago. I had killed 4 strigoi barely making it out. "I didn't mean to ask you anything that made you uncomfortable it's just-"

"No it's fine." I cut in. "I killed 4 strigoi." I told him. Now I had my promise mark, 6 moljinni and a battle mark. He looked a little taken back and thought for a moment.

"You're catching up to me." he said laughing a little.

"I sure am." I said smiling. "What have you been up to?" I asked but honestly I didn't really wanna know, just being polite for once.

"Well…" and for the rest of the night we talked about everything we had been doing the last three years. It felt good to just talk to him for once, no anger or yelling.

We were walking back to my room when Elena walked out the door to meet us.

"Mommie!" she squealed jumping into my arms. She gave me a kiss than jumped out of my arms and ran over to Dimitri who picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss on her head.

"Dimka!" She yelled squeezing him tight. "Me and mama want you to join us for lunch tomorrow!" What did she just say!

Elena's POV

I had been waiting for mommie to come back so I could put my plan in action. I was pretty sure that she was with daddie so my plan would work perfectly. I giggled evilly. I was going to get them to go out for lunch together, just like a family. They were going to sit next to each other and everything. He He. If that didn't make momma change her mind and not make her try to win him back then I don't know what would!

I heard people walking down the hall to our room and I opened the door and walked out. I saw mommie.

"Mommie!" I squealed jumping into her arms. I gave her a kiss than jumped out of her harms and ran over to Daddie who picked me up and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Dimka!" I yelled squeezing him tight. This was going to be perfect. "Me and mama want you to join us for lunch tomorrow!" He he. Momma's face was priceless.

"No I couldn't do that Lena." Daddie said.

"But Dimkaaa." I whined looking over at mommie and giving her the puppy dog look I knew she couldn't resist.

"I would be delighted if you joined us Dimitri." Mommie said. Yesssss part 1 of my plan in action.

**So how was it? Sorry it was short…again. Next part is going to have some as Tasha's POV. Ooh I wonder how that's going to go. And what do you guys think about Elena's plan? I know it's not the best but it's all I could think of. So Review pleaseeeee.**

**Megan**


	10. Lunch and a BIG Secret

**So this chapter goes out to my best friend Eliza (MrsAdrianIvashkov15) for sticking with me through everythingggg. Stephen whoa first namesss lol and also everythinggg with Kyle. When my grandfather died. And through every other break down I have ever had :D And trust me…that's a lot. She helps me make the best decisions even though I would really like to hang out with some baseball pants ;) and she also was there when we went to both Twilight movies laughing at Robert Pattinson and that we had to go pee on the way home lol :D I would also like to say that what u wrote in my yearbook about me being ur sister is true for me 2 because even though I have a sister she has never really been there for me and you have so thanx you for being there for me when I needed you sis haha (there goes another cheesy moment…) **

**And anyway sorry for that but I had 2 say that… Oh and I would also like to give a shout out to xoxdreamerrxox for giving me a bunch of ideas :D**

**Normal Disclaimers apply…I hope you like it…:D Review.**

RPOV

I can't believe Elena really did that! I could tell she was planning that by the look in her eye that little sneak! Ugh oh well I guess I did invite him…but I couldn't just be rude and so 'NO U CAN'T COME' so I'll just have to deal with it.

When Dimitri left, Elena and I walked into our room she looked up at me.

"Mommie you're not made at me are you?" she asked in the cutest little voice. How could I be mad at her…oh right I couldn't.

"Of course I'm not Lena." I told her honestly. "Time for bed. It's been a longgg night." I mumbled the last part to myself.

After I changed Elena into her princess pj's I changed into some blue flannel bottoms and a blue shirt. It sure as hell felt good to be in comfortable clothes.

I tucked Elena into bed, and then got in on the other side. I was thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Seeing Dimitri again.

Finding out Tasha was pregnant.

Talking to Dimitri like we did back before he left.

I fell asleep with thoughts of what my life could've been.

I woke up with Viktoria shaking me.

"Elena keeps running around the room yelling 'lunch lunch lunch' it's driving me insane!" she breathes out. Ughhh lunch. Damnnn.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry Viktoria. She's just excited to be going to lunch with Dimitri and I." I said.

"Ohhhh. That's fine. It's funny because she seems to like him so much." She laughs a little and then opens her eyes in shock. Oh crap. "And she looks so much like him." She gasped. "Oh my god! She's his isn't she." She whispered.

"Yes." Her eyes, if possible, got wider. "But you can't tell him yet. I'll tell him. I will." I told her quickly.

"Okay. But that means that she's my niece!" she squealed and ran into the other room to see Elena probably. I got up from the bed and walked over into the other room. Viktoria was had Elena in her arms and was twirling around. Elena looked a little green.

"Viktoria, Elena's going to throw up on you if you don't put her down." I said chuckling. Vikki looked over to me and then put Elena down.

"Sorry Lena." She said.

"It's okay Auntie." She answered. Viktoria looked over to me with wide eyes and squealed again and picked Lena up.

"So cool!" she yelled. I was just laughing.

"I'm going to get ready for our little lunch thanks to Elena so if you could take care of her while I get ready that would be great." I said.

"Ya sure. Take your time; I have to get acquainted with this girl here." I laughed again. At least Viktoria was taking this fine.

"Be good Elena!" I yelled while walking into the bathroom.

I decide to take a shower. When I was done I walked out of the shower and grabbed my red dress that I had left out on top of my suitcase. It was a ruched square neck top dress with an empire waist. It was pretty tight and it showed all my curves. I looked good. **(Link to dress on profile)** I decided to do my makeup light with just some eyeliner and mascara. What should I do with my hair…oooh I got the perfect idea! I didn't want it to look like I had spent that much time on it so I blow dried it out and put the front up into one of those poofs that all girls know how to make. I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked good but like I didn't take all the time in the world on myself. Perfect. I grabbed my red flats and walked out into the living room to get Elena ready.

"Elena." I said. She looked over, and then ran over and I picked her up. "Ready to get prettier?" I asked her.

"Yep." She answered.

"You look great Rose." Viktoria told me. I smiled and thanked her then walked back into the bathroom to get Lena ready.

I got her into the bath and washed her Dimitri colored brown hair and let her play around for a little while. After about ten minutes in there I grabbed her and wrapped her in a big fuzzy hotel towel then put her dress on. Her dress was pink and brown with a brown part at the bottom that went a little longer than the pink part. **(Link for Elena's dress on my profile…sorry I described it so bad...) **She looked so damn cute. I put her hair into pig tails after I dried it then gave her little pink flats which she put on by herself like a big girl. Awwww I thought. I picked up Elena and then walked out into the living room right when somebody knocked on the door. Greattt Dimitri was here to pick us up.

Dimitri POV

I was dressed in my best pair of jeans and a black button down shirt with my hair pulled back. If I do say so myself I thinking I was looking decent. I knocked on Rose and Viktoria's room when Viktoria opened the door almost immediately.

"Dimka!" she squealed and then gave me a big hug. Okayyy this is weird. I hugged her knowing she would get mad if I didn't.

"Hi Viktoria. I'm here to pick up Rose and Elena." I told her. She let go finally and the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh yes I know Dimka." She looked over her shoulder. "Here they are now." She said. I looked over her shoulder and saw Rose and Elena.

Rose was looking beautiful as always. She had on a tight red dress that hugged every curve. It was much appreciated. Her hair was up in that way that every girl knew how to do and she was wearing red flats. She was holding Elena who was wearing the cutest little brown and pink dress with her hair up and pigtails and pink flats. Elena was struggling to get out of Rose's arms. Rose set her down and she came flying over to me and I automatically bent over so she could jump into my arms.

"Dimka!" she yelled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She was too damn cute.

"Hey Elena are you ready to go out for lunch?" I asked. Viktoria was still smiling at me like an idiot.

"Yesss." Elena said. Oh my god. Why was Viktoria staring at me like that!

"Viktoria why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly…too quickly. I knew she was lying. I looked at Rose and she looked guilty too. What were they up to?

"Okayyy." I said. "You ready to go Rose?" I asked. "You look very pretty, both of you." I added.

"Yep. And thank you." She told me. She grabbed her and Elena's sweaters and her purse then walked out the door hand and hand with Elena.

We decided to go to the little restaurant down the street. When we got there I opened the door for Rose and Elena and let them walk in. I told the hostess that we had three people to be seated and she went to get menus while I noticed she kept eyeing me up and down. Even if I wasn't getting married or in love I still wouldn't go out with her. She had blond hair but you could tell her natural hair color was brown and boring blue eyes. She was wearing a white button up t-shirt with her boobs practically hanging out of it and a tight black knee-lengthed skirt. All I had to say was ew.

"Yes sir." She said to me trying to sound seductive I guess, but it wasn't working. "Right this way." We followed the hostess to a booth and Elena immediately jumped onto one side and stretched out so nobody else could sit. Ya that was definitely Roza's kid.

"Elena sit up." Rose said sternly. But Elena just kept sitting there.

"No momma you and Dimka sit there I wanna sit in my own seat." She said sweetly. Well I guess I was sitting next to Rose…not that that was a bad thing. I sat down and Rose sat down next to me. The hostess handed each of us our menus and excessively leaned over a little much when she handed me my menu.

"You're waitress will be shortly." She said and walked away swaying her hips a little much.

"Wow I didn't know I got a strip show going out to lunch with you Dimitri next time maybe we should go somewhere where there's a male hostess." Rose mumbled. I just chuckled.

"Geez Rose you don't have to be that mad you have to sit next to me." I told her nudging her in the ribs.

"I'm not mad, I just don't like it when Elena disobeys me." she said.

"Like mother like child." I mumbled and Rose hit my arm. Damn that girl has muscles that actually hurt a little bit.

"Ow." I complained and Elena giggled.

"So what'd you gonna have Rose?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to read the menu.

"I don't fucking know. I can't read the damn menu." She said to me. Elena gasped.

"Momma sweared." She said in a sing-song voice. I just laughed.

"I'll order for you and Elena if that's okay." I told her.

"Sure." She said.

The waitress came over with just as low-cut shirt as the hostess and asked us if we had decided what we wanted to order. I ordered a chicken dish for myself, a lasagna typed dish for Rose, and Chicken nuggets and French fries for Elena. I mean what kid didn't like chicken nuggets. The waitress leaned over the table once again a little more than necessary to grab our menus then walked away.

"Another strip show I see." She said. I laughed…again. "Well I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you watch Elena?" she asked.

"Yep." I said then she grabbed her purse and headed to where I guess the bathrooms were.

RPOV

I was looking for the bathroom when I opened a door that led out to an alley way where I heard a familiar voice talking. Tasha.

I walked down the alleyway and got close to the corner and looked over to see where Tasha was. She was looking into a window that had a direct view of where Dimitri and Elena were sitting and she was talking on the phone with someone.

Tasha's POV

Dimitri had told me that he was going out to lunch with Rose and Elena because Elena had invited him and he just couldn't say no to her….sureeee. That was a bunch of bullshit obviously.

I saw him walk up to her door, I guessed, and a few minutes they walked out together. Rose was wearing a slutty ass tight red dress and Elena was wearing a pink and brown dress.

Dimitri was kind of stupid, i loved and all but he was. Elena was obviously his child. She looked exactly like him. That's why I had to convince Dimitri to become my guardian.

I knew that he was in love with that slut of a student of his. He couldn't just be together with her! I mean I was perfect for him not that disgusting slutty blood whore!

I saw they were walking to a little restaurant down the street and decided to follow them. I waited around for a little while till they sat down so that I could find a place where I could see him. I found a little window where I could get a direct view of them without really being seen. Rose and Dimitri were sitting on one side and Elena the other. The nerve of that bitch! The waiter came to take their order and I noticed that Dimitri ordered for Rose and Elena, probably because they were too stupid to learn the language. HA.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe." Someone said. Oh no it was Tom. He was this annoying guy I had slept with once a month ago.

"What'd you want?" I asked still watching them through the window. I noticed Rose get up and walk to the back of the restaurant.

"So I heard you were pregnant." He said.

"Ya so." I answered reallyyy not wanting to go there.

"You're getting married aren't ya." He said to me. I could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Ya so I'm getting married."

"I know the kid is mine!" he yelled.

"I know the fucking kid is yours!" I yelled back. I heard a gasp and turned quickly around but no one was there.

RPOV

"I know the fucking kid is yours! Tasha yelled at whoever she was talking to on the phone.

I gasped and quickly walked down the alleyway towards the door.

Oh my god!

**So there you go! How was it? Good? Bad? It took me three hours to write this so I hope it was good. :D Like I said before the links to Elena's and Rose's dresses are on my profile. This one is longer just over 2,300 words :D Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**-Megan **


	11. An: Srry! again

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I'm just enjoying my summer at the moment and I have just lost track of time. School starts soon and it won't be long until i'll be in a more productive mood. Although I don't know how fast I'm going to be updating then, i took some hard classes this year and i'm going to have to concentrate. **

**Thanks to everyone who has commented, reviewed, and favorite and put this story on story alert. I really appreciate it. It makes me smile when I realize that I did something right. :D **

**Once again sorry for the delay I have already started on the next chapter which should hopefully be up soon if I don't delay or get sidetracked. **

**Thanks**

**-Megan**


	12. What Should I do?

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm just enjoying my summer at the moment. :D **

**Normal Disclaimers apply.**

RPOV

Holy Crap! That's not even Dimitri's baby! I can't let him marry her when I know she cheated on him. But he's not going to believe me if I just tell him…he'll probably think I just said that so they didn't get married. Oh fuck! Why do all the bad things always have to happen to me? Errrrr. I better go back and sit with them…I've already taken long enough.

When I came back to the table I sat down next to the table and gave what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Hi momma." Elena said.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. Shittt he could always tell when I lied. Make up an excuse Hathaway!

"Oh nothing." I said gazing at Elena to try and tell him I didn't wanna talk about it around her…or him. "Nothing of importance to ruin our dinner."

"Okay." He said but I know he would want to know what it was.

After that our food came with the stupid waitress still trying to seduce Dimitri. Ughhh so annoying. Dimitri had ordered me this really awesomely good lasagna type dish that was to die for! For Elena he ordered chicken nuggets and fries…how'd he know that was her favorite meal next to donuts! And Dimitri ordered this dish that looked like chicken, at least that's what it looked like.

"Great choice Dimitri." I told him with a big smile while still keeping a mouthful of food in my mouth.

"Momma eat with your mouth closed! Lissa taught you better." Elena said to me in a disapproving voice. Wait…shouldn't I be telling he to eat with her mouth closed? Oh well. I'm not called Rose Hathaway for nothing. Dimitri just looked at me and chuckled, so I just slapped him on the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." I told him.

"Whatever." He just mumbled.

After we ate our wonderful food, much to my dismay Dimitri payed for the bill and we walked back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel Dimitri walked us up to our room to say good bye and hugged Elena and also me…which happened to be pretty awkward. Then left.

I had to talk to Lissa and tell her what I heard! I have no idea if I should tell Dimitri or not. I mean if I was about to get married to someone who was cheating on me and someone knew, I would want to know.

I left Elena with Viktoria knowing that she would take care of her niece well and went to Lissa's room.

"Lissa!" I yelled just walking in like I owned the place. Her and Christian were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Rose!" she yelled.

"I need to talk to you!" I yelled back to her.

"Kay, I'll be there in a second!" she yelled then said something to Christian and got up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I said. We walked into the bedroom that her and Christian share (eww) and sat down on the bed.

"I heard something when I went to lunch with Dimitri and Elena." I whispered to her.

"Oh ya how'd that go?" she asked.

"There's no time for that!" I whisper-yelled.

"Okayyyy what's up, what'd you hear?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I was going to the bathroom at the restaurant and I opened a door thinking it was the bathroom, when really it was an alley way and I heard Tasha talking to someone and she yelled to them 'I know the fucking kid is yours.' So that means that Dimitri isn't the father! What should I do I mean he's getting married to her and it's a huge mistake, he cheated on her." I whispered sadly to a shocked Lissa.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "I…I have no idea what you should do. I mean you shouldn't let him marry someone unfaithful, but what if it was just a onetime thing and that she didn't mean to…we don't wanna screw everything up…but I just don't know." She said to me.

I was at a standstill at what to do at the moment. It's not really my place to say anything…I guess I'll keep my mouth closed.

"I think I'll just keep my mouth closed." I said out loud to Lissa. "It's not my place to say anything."

"I guess." She said.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to my room and get to bed." I said to Lissa while getting up and giving her a hug.

"It'll be fine." She whispered.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Bye Christian." I said then walked out of there room.

"Bye." I faintly heard him say.

When I got back to the hotel room I walked straight into Elena and I's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Surprisingly Elena was already tucked into one so I quickly changed into some pj's and climbed in next to her. As I sat there and stared at the ceiling, I wondered if not telling Dimitri was the right choice. My eyes started to close and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

DPOV (I just couldn't help it! :D sorry it's a little bit OOC)

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Was I doing the right thing…marrying Tasha? I guess it was now she was friking having my baby! Ugh I fucked up this shit.

Something was seriously bothering me and I had no idea why. Ever since I came back from the park with Elena and Viktoria, something that women had said to me had bothered me.

"Oh I just thought since she looked so much like you that she was yours."

Was it possible that Elena was mine…?

Nahhh what am I thinking! Dhampirs can't have children together!

"Dimka whatcha thinking about?" Tasha asked from her spot next to me.

"Oh nothing." I said quietly.

"Okay…well goodnight." She said while reaching over and turning of the light.

"Night." I closed my eyes and thought about Elena. Even if it was scientifically impossible for me to be her father…I really wish I could've been. I kept these reoccurring thoughts in my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

**I'm sorry this is like a super duper boring chapter but…it had to be done. The next few chapters should really be exciting…hehe.**

**How was it?**

**Review! They make me happy!**

**-Megan.**


	13. Unexpected

**Wow I didn't realize that I haven't posted in forever! I'm seriously sorry that I haven't! If you stopped reading it because there wasn't' a constant update, I don't blame you because I would have probably done the same thing. I'm hoping to continue with this story now that I have gotten some idea what I want to do with it. I'm thinking about reviewing all my previous chapters and editing them since they need it. I hopefully have gotten better at grammar….hopefully :D and I hope to fix some of the minor plot mistakes and add a bit more to everything. I have a lot of things going on right now with school and family things but I hope to keep a constant update. Don't expect every week or anything, but I'm not going to not update for over a year and five months. Damn time flies when you're having an interesting time. **

**Thanks to whoever, new or old, has stuck by me during this story. Sorry it's so short and sorry it sucks…maybe. I haven't written anything in forever I just got a random inspiration to write. **

**Normal Disclaimers apply!**

**Hope you like it! :D **

Today was the day.

The day I lost Dimitri to Tasha completely.

At the moment I was getting dressed, very guiltily I might add. I keep thinking that maybe not telling Dimitri the truth is not the right thing to do. He seemed happy about everything, it just wouldn't be right if I ruined all of that. I didn't want to do that to him; I loved him and probably always will. Although I despised seeing Tasha and him together, if he was happy with her than I was happy for them.

What was I kidding, of course I would never be happy! I feel bad for telling him right before he gets married, but I feel like I owe it to him (even though he left Elena and I). If I was marrying someone and he had cheated on me, I would want to know! I had to tell him. Even though I had already decided not too, I knew it was the right decision to tell him.

I quickly got up and dressed leaving Elena to sleep for a little longer. I knew she would be save staying here in the room with Viktoria. Just in case the two woke up before I got back to the room, I wrote a note for Viktoria. As I exited the room, I wandered down the hallway humming to myself. The first place I would look for Dimitri would be in the dining room. I'm sure they had all kinds of things to go over before the wedding.

"Rose!" Tasha called as she saw me.

"Oh, hello Tasha, is everything okay?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Of course everything is just wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I was just wondering if you could help carry in the flowers from the trucks. I know you're a guest and I feel really bad asking, but I really do need help to get this done faster."

"Yeah, I guess I can help you. Though first could I just talk to Dimitri for a moment, it's really important."

"He's with his mother at the moment. I don't think they wanted to be bothered," said Tasha as she looked around the room at the space she would be enjoying her reception in. I couldn't help but be extremely jealous.

"Okay that's fine. I'll find him around eventually," I said while walking over to where I saw the flower truck.

"Thanks for the help, Rose!" she yelled before walking towards the wedding planner. My friends would be proud of me for being so damn nice.

As I walked out the door towards the flower truck, I saw movement in the corner of my eye and decided to check out what it was. Since the flower truck was parked in an alleyway there was a stereotypical trash can that was placed there. As I turned the corner to look around the trashcan, I was quickly smacked in the head with something and fell to the ground. All I saw was black.

Unknown POV:

Finally I had got what I wanted. That stupid mother was out of the way so I could take Elena. I'm probably not the only person in the world who wanted her; I mean she was the daughter of two dhampir's.

Knowing Elena's mother and father were a force to reckon with, I quickly sneaked into Rose and Elena's room and snatched Elena up. If all my plans went the way they were supposed too, I would get everything I had ever dreamt off.

**Oooh what's going to happen next? Guess you'll find out soon! Hope you like it and once again sorry it's short. If you want to review that would be amazing! :D**

**-Megan**


End file.
